Stormy Roadtrip
by roza m belicova
Summary: How could a Roadtrip be so sexy... Maybe the story weather caused it. Or maybe my hormones. But either way, it was wet outside and so was I. Lissa and Christian Lemon!


A/N

Yes, I know another one. If you like lemons, Lissa and Christian, then you should like this! Frankly, I blame the weather we've been having for my lemons lately! :D Nevertheless, enjoy and tell me what you think!

Much love to my amazing beta, Mitrioselove who helped lots because you guys should know by now, she is the lemon queen! And that's not a joke. Don't believe me? Then go on her profile and check out some of her stuff! Specifically No regrets, Sweet Treats and Secret Lives! Especially Secret Lives!

I don't own VA

Stormy Road trip.

LPOV.

I was getting tired, though that was happening to me a lot more lately. We had been on the road for a while and we weren't going to be stopping anytime soon. I knew why we were doing this, but it did not make this anymore comfortable for me, or less boring as hell. I needed coffee and maybe even a donut, but I was not going to get any of that. After all, we were in the middle of nowhere in the back woods of Montana. The rain had started coming down some time ago and though it started off as a slight drizzle in less than ten minutes a full on shower was descending, drenching everything in it's path. In this kind of weather being out on the roads was probably not a good idea. Personally, I would be content curled up on the couch in my apartment with my boyfriend by my side but no, my best friend and her boyfriend wanted us to come down for the weekend since they had recently had a new baby. As much as I loved them and their new baby, I loved the warmth my apartment provided.

I pulled my hand out of Christian's loose grip and reclined my seat. It was an effort to relieve the tension in my back, but it was not working. I would have to make do with what I had. My fingers reached up and pulled my long blond hair from the bun I'd skilfully wrapped it up in. It was starting to create a tension, and I feared a headache would soon come. Then catching Christian looking at me I ran my finger down my neck stopping a few inches from my breasts. I knew the man was a sucker for me, so I let out a slight moan. His eyes widened as they flickered on me and the road, staying just a bit longer on me.

"Eyes on the road, babe." He turned away with much effort might I add, but my mind kept flashing back to the way he looked at me only moments before.

Butterflies fluttered in my belly, the beautiful kind and again I was amazed. It was a look he had given me since the day we met. Christian and I had been together since high school and that had been a few years ago. Although it felt like so much longer. Now, we were both twenty-two and had been dating for nearly five years, shouldn't I be over all the butterflies? Apparently not because every time he touched me, every time we kissed it was like the first time. My once cool skin was now very hot despite the rain pounding on the hood of the car. My hormones on overdrive.

"Do you want me to crash this car?" I looked up startled.

I had been so caught up in my thoughts; I had not noticed that my fingers no longer rested a few inches short of my breasts. Instead, I had somehow slid the straps of my dress down my shoulders so my perky tits though a bit on the small side were barely covered. I suddenly felt sexy and daring wanting to push my luck. My hands tightened and squeezed them and now my nipples stood at attention straining against their lace prison. The lace somehow felt rough but smooth against my skin only adding to the pleasure. My body longed for the friction, it was not what it wanted but it was going to do, for now. Christian gulped visibly and while I felt bad for making him endure seeing me pleasuring myself, I could not stop. Something was taking over my body, and it was like I was no longer in control. I had gone too far and it felt too good. My hands continued their journey south and I knew Christian was watching me.

"Well take off that dress let me see what you're doing." His voice was low and husky, instantly sending moisture pooling between my legs and an all too familiar ache building in my core.

This man was amazing, he had yet to lay a single finger on me and I was on the verge of orgasm. Though it may have just been something to do with my own body. His hand on my thigh brought me back to the present, and fuck did it feel good. Slowly he trailed his fingers up my thigh to the end of my dress and tugged somehow still managing to keep his eyes on the road. I slid out of the dress easily until I was left in nothing but my black lacy panties and bra. It was a set I knew he liked very much. I was glad for the rain at that moment; the windows were all fogged up so it was hard to see what was going on in the car. Actually, it was hard to make out anything much out the windows of the car. I had no idea how Christian was still driving. Despite the colder than usual temperature outside, my body was over heated and begging for attention.

I continued my trek south gliding my fingers slowly over my slight baby bump knowing that the action was a major turn on for Christian. At only six weeks I was already showing. I was so not looking forward for the next seven and a half months. I had already started craving the weirdest things and my hormones were a force to be reckoned with. But it was becoming a major turn on for Christian. The new little bump had brought out something in him that I loved.

I brushed my fingers over my already soaked panties and an involuntary moan left my lips. Christian groaned, and his one hand tightened on the wheel. The car swerved and suddenly we were on the other side of the road. Christian righted the car but glared at me. That action only turned me on more. I should be worried and probably stop but I could not. All my life I had always been the one who looked out for my friends, I had always been the responsible one but this pregnancy had thrown me off. I now found myself seducing my boyfriend in the most random places.

"Fuck Lissa, you need to stop." His voice registered in my mind but I had no idea what he said.

My mind was too fogged up with thoughts of hot passionate sex right here in this car. I need him and I needed him now. My fingers made their way beneath the offending fabric and parted my folds. Before I could even slip a finger inside myself the car stopped and Christian was climbing over me. His lips attached themselves to mine as he kissed me deep and hard. His tongue sneaking in and taking control. His lust was more than clear to me. I arched my back desperate for some sort of friction, anything would make this ache better. Finding his hard member, I ground my aching drenched core hard and fast against him. The feeling made us both moan but all too soon he pulled away and climbed back into his seat.

"Wh…what are you doing?" I growled.

"Easy there babe." He barked. Easy my ass. He typed something into the GPS and then grinned like the Cheshire cat. What the hell was he up to? Why would he tease me like this? I wanted to slap him. One of his hands rested and massaged my thighs while he navigated on Montana's open roads. I closed my eyes letting the feeling of his hand on my body wash over me but then the car stopped and he leant in close to my ear.

"Put your dress back on love." Why in the fuck would I do that? He bit down on my lobe making me moan I knew he hadn't meant to do what he did next because he seemed startled but his lips attached themselves to my neck and he sucked hard then nipped the already sensitive flesh.

Then he pulled away, again!

"Get dressed." He repeated as if I hadn't heard him the first time, which maybe I had not. Or maybe I had not wanted to.

I complied with his wishes though not seeing another way. I just had to trust him. He came around and opened my door then helped me out. My eyes widened as I saw where he was leading me to. It was an Inn, well no that was a bit of an exaggeration. It was more like a few cabins scattered at regular intervals. Up until this day I don't know how Christian knew which one of those cabins was for the reception but he did and soon we had our own little cabin for the night. Something I was not complaining about. We weren't usually spontaneous but lately things had been changing. Maybe it was the baby, the hormones, or maybe we had always had this deep down inside.

The outside of the cabin was nothing special, it was just your typical log cabin but the inside it had a much homier feel to it. A rug made of bear skin covered the entire floor surface and a giant fire place occupied one corner. How they had gotten the fire going before we walked in was beyond me, but I loved that they had. In another corner stood a four poster queen size bed and wait for it, an honest to god heart shaped hot tub. A smile spread over my face and I lunged for the bed trying to pull Christian along with me, finally, finally I could have my way with him. Or so I'd thought but he had other plans. He grabbed my hand and steered me in another direction.

"Thought you might be hungry Liss, am I wrong?" I rolled my eyes at him. Of course I was hungry, for him.

"That a trick question?" He laughed and opened a cupboard.

He found some plates and then made his way to the fridge. I had to keep reminding myself that this was indeed a cabin. The interior looked nothing like it. It was only a two room cabin but these people clearly took pride in making sure it was always fully stocked. My grin widened when Christian pulled out a box of donuts. How had they known that the people staying here would like those? Not that it mattered, I was glad they had them.

Later, as I sat snuggled up to Christian in front of the fire place I could feel my earlier arousal returning. Though it had never truly fully gone away. He did not seem to notice though, something I was soon going to change. All of his attention was fixed on my belly as he cooed sweet nothings to our baby. When he started rubbing my belly I lost it. I shifted startling him but he soon got it as I climbed into his lap so that I was straddling him. My fingers got lost in his hair as I pulled him down for a kiss. This one was hard and fierce he gasped probably at my forwardness but really he should have been used to it by now.

"I need you baby…" I whispered nipping and sucking on his neck.

But it was like I could not get close enough. His arms went around my waist and gripped my ass. He squeezed hard knowing full well that turned me on. He always knew everything that would send me into a frenzy, it had been like that from the very beginning. I ground my hips against him and could instantly feel his cock ready and waiting. He never seemed to fail me. I stood and was about to rip my dress off.

"No, let me."He grabbed ahold of my arms and started to gently move his fingers.

He gently laid me back down on the fluffy rug. He did nothing at first just stared at me but his gaze did wonderful things to my body. It was amazing what this man could do to me. Almost like someone possessed, he lunged for the straps of my dress. He practically ripped them down my arms and then tugged the dress the rest of the way. A moan leaving my lips at the rough action. He lowered himself down next to me and undid my bra. His lips attached themselves to one of my breasts while one of his hands worked magic to the other one, making sure my senses were in overdrive. He alternated breasts for a few minutes but I was unable to wait any longer. I needed his cock in me and I needed it now.

"Christian, please." I could barely think. It was getting to much, I was about to snap.

"Please what?" He asked looking deep into my eyes. I knew he was very much aware of what I wanted. "Tell me what you want love," He said roughly. God he was going to make me beg.

"Fuck me! I want you to fuck me, now!" I grabbed his shirt and tugged.

He chuckled at my impatience and took it off himself while I laid there unable to do anything but watch. I was far to lustful to do anything but want him. When he was done, he stood there naked. I beckoned for him to come to me. He did as I asked but that was my last request because he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head while he worked his way down me and used his teeth to rip my panties off. I moaned again at the sensation that small movement caused.

"Ahh! Fuck Christian!" He had thrusted into me suddenly and he was not going easy. Not that I wanted him to. His thrusts were hard and deep each one seeming to hit a spot deep within me that I didn't know I had and I loved it. The sound of skin against skin filled the air mingling with our moans and panting breaths. The sound was oddly erotic.

"Fuck… I'm gunna… I'm so close…"

"I know, I'm close to. Let go love, come with me." His hand reached between us as he roughly stroked my nob and that was it for me. Something he knew I loved. He could always send me to the moon and back.

I felt myself drifting off on clouds and clouds of pleasure. I was vaguely aware of Christian coming inside me but his thrusts didn't stop, he kept going helping me ride out my orgasm. With strength I hadn't known I possessed, I flipped us so I was on top. Settling myself comfortably on his dick still buried in my wet heat; I began a slow rhythm moving up and down on him. His moans filled the room and he stared at my breasts which bounced as I moved. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my hard nipples. He needed no further encouragement. His hands skilled and experienced worked me into a frenzy and I picked up my pace. I slid myself up and down his shaft, taking everything he had to offer. Before I knew it that familiar knot was building in my stomach and suddenly it exploded sending me splintering into my second orgasm of the night. Needless to say, that sleep didn't come for either of us anytime soon. We practically christened every surface of that place. I blamed my raging hormones and still do.

A/N

So, loved it? Hated it? Don't care? Want more? Then tell me what youthought I love hearing from you!

XX

Roza


End file.
